Ordinary Life
by classof05
Summary: Anakin leaves Padme and woders if he made the right choice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the SW characters belong to Master George.. BUT the song "Ordinary Life" belongs to Mr. Chad Brock.  
  
Summary: Ani has decided to leave Padme, but he wonders if he is making the right choice  
  
A/n: yea i posted this fic before, but under a different name, so here it is again... please r/r  
  
  
  
Ordinary Life  
  
By: classof05  
  
" Why didn't you call Ani?!" Padme yelled as she followed Anakin in to their room as he threw his things on the floor. " Who says I have to call you every second your highness?!!" Anakin yelled back as they stood and stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. " Well you used to call me when you were on your way home, I guess your to good for that now aren't you?" Padme said as she left the room. " Yea maybe I am!! You finally unraveled yourself from your own little pathetic world and cared about ME for one second!" Anakin said as he followed her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. " what are you talking about Anakin?! I have spent the last 14 years worrying about you, Day and night since you were 9 years old when Qui-Gon first picked you up and freed you, I've stayed up for nights on end hoping that when I open my eyes tomorrow you'll still be next to me! I quit my job for you! I think that you should just turn that finger around and ask yourself if you ever pulled yourself out of YOUR own world and cared about me!" Padme said as she breathed for air. " Oh I have cared for you Padme, what happened to the Padme I met that day in Wattos shop? Or the Padme I fell in love with 10 years ago, Or what happened to the Padme I married 7 months ago!!!" Anakin said raising his voice. " You answer me that your highness, ive seen you, you treat your hand maidens like slaves, they bring you water, and food, and bed sheets, hell they even pick out your clothes for you!! Sabe thinks you are her friend, but your not are you Padme? You treat them like scum, your treat everyone around here like your slaves, you treat me like your slave!" "I do not Ani!! Maybe if you would be here to support me, and love me, and help me like you promised you would all those years ago, maybe we wouldn't be fighting.." Padme said as she breathed for air again.. As she took a deep breath "Anakin im Pregnant" Padme said as she stared at the ground. " Get rid of it!" Anakin said. " Im not getting rid of it" Padme yelled as she lay her hand on her stomach. " Get rid of it or I will" Anakin roared as he walked towards her. " What happened to you Ani?" Padme said, a hint of concern in her voice as she looked into dark, clouded blue eyes, eyes she once knew, but now didn't. " Whos the father huh? Obi-wan?" Anakin said as he leaned up against her. " WHAT!? How dare you even ask that question Ani, you left Obi-wan in the dust, you, you just disappeared and never told anyone and now you just show up here at the palace and expect things to be how they were when you left them?" Padme asked as she looked at Anakin. " Whos the father Padme?" Anakin said in a very low tone, a tone Padme didn't like at all. " You are Anakin" Padme said her eyes sparkling the way they had when she had excepted Anakins proposal. " I cant be, I cant have a wife and a child, and be a Jedi, no its not possible.." Anakin said as he grabbed out a duffle bag from the closet and went to his and Padme's room. " What are you doing?" Padme asked as she followed Anakin. " Leaving, I cant stay im sorry Padme, I cant have this kind of life, im meant to be a Jedi, im the chosen one." Anakin stuffed some clothing into the bag and zipped it up. " Ani! You're my husband, I thought you loved me" Padme said a tear dripping from her face. " I do Padme, but I cant, I cant have a family, Im sorry" Anakin threw the bag over his shoulder and began to walk out of the room, he suddenly stopped, turned and kissed Padme, he then turned around and twisted the door handle and silently walked out the door. Padme dropped to her knees, and brought her hands to her face and cried.. tears rolling down her cheeks and onto her shirt and neck.  
  
The womans at the Kitchen table, cup of coffee, the mornin' paper When he walks in she's so surprised to see the tears in his eyes He says, "I love you, I'm so sorry, but bigger dreams are waitin' for me But I cant do this anymore.."  
  
Pay the Bills, watch TV, day in, day out the same routine Mow the grass, fix the leak, just to fix it again Go to church, go to work, so picture perfect that it hurts. I feel like im trapped inside this ordinary Life.  
  
  
  
6 years later  
  
" Higher!" Leia yelled. Padme pushed Leia's swing again as it swung a little higher, when it came towards her again Padme grabbed it and stopped it. " Mommy!" Leia complained as Padme pulled her out of the swing. " My turn!" Luke yelled. " No its still my turn!" Leia yelled. "Right mommy?" " No its Luke's turn now sweetie" Padme said as she handed Leia a shovel and bucket and walked her over to the sand box. "Now play in here while I push your brother okay?" Padme said as she kissed Leia on the cheek and headed to the swing where Luke was un- succesfully attempting to climb in the swing himself. " Luke!" Padme yelled as his leg became tangled in the swing. Padme ran towards him as he can clashing to the ground the ground, Padme ran over to Luke who was lying flat on the ground crying.. She slowly picked him as she kissed his forehead.. " Where did you hurt yourself?" Padme said as she picked Luke up and took him inside. "Leia lets go!" Padme said as she held Leias hand and they walked inside. " I didn't do anything Mommy" Leia said as they walked into the kitchen. "I know sweetie, but im not leaving you out there by yourself." Padme said as she sat Luke on the counter. " Right there" Luke said as he pointed to his knee which now had blood running down his leg. " Okay, mommy has to clean that off" Padme said as she wet a towel and whiped Luke's knee gently and whiped the blood off. Padme then dabbed some rubbing alcohol onto Luke's cut, then bandaged it up, changed Lukes clothes, and they were back outside eating lunch. " Ill trade you my chips for your grilled cheese" Luke said grabbing Leias sandwhich before she could say anything. " No! give it back" Leia said grabbing her sandwhich back. " Whatever" Luke said as he sipped his juice from his cup. " whats wrong with mommy?" Leia asked as she looked at their mother who was sitting on the porch swing about 30 feet in front of them reading a book and sipping a glass of lemonade.. " Maybe she doesn't like you " Luke said.. " She likes me, im her little princess. she said so!" Leia said climbing down off her chair and grabbing two cookies off her plate and running over to Padme. Luke sat and watched Leia as he continued to eat his lunch, Leia ran in front of the swing and jumped on it making it sway slowly. " Hi mommy" Leia said as she sat down next to her mom. " Hi Leia" Padme said as she smiled, but continued to read.. " I brought you an oreo. Do you want it?" Leia asked holding the oreo out in front of her mom. " No thank you sweetie, those are yours." Padme said as she pushed it away. " What are you reading mommy?" Leia asked as she snuggled closer to her mother. " its something you wouldn't like Leia, it's a grown-ups book" Padme answered her daughter still looking at her. " Common, its time for your nap. Is Luke still up there eating?" Padme asked as she looked up at Luke who was walking towards them. "Common, its times for you guys to take a nap" Padme said placing her book and lemonade on the table beside the swing, scooping up the twins she carried them into their bedroom. Padme tucked both the twins into their beds, flipped on the night light, and shut their door. She began to walk downstairs and back outside when the phone rang. "Hello?" Padme answered as she waited. There was no answer. " Hello?" she asked again. "is anyone there?" " Padme?" a voice said. She froze at the sound of the voice, she knew that voice.. it was, no it couldn't be, he was dead, Anakin was dead she was told he died 5 years ago.. " Who is this?" Padme asked, horror in her voice. " Its Me, Ani, Anakin" The voice said. " No, it cant be, your dead" Padme said as she went to hang up the phone. " Wait! Don't hang up.." the voice said. " why shouldn't I?" Padme said " Turn around Padme" the voice said. Padme slowly turned, she couldn't believe it, it was really Anakin. He looked like the Anakin Skywalker she had fallen in love with 10 years ago. " Ani?" Padme said as a tear trailed down her cheek. " yeap" he said, a smile on his face. Padme ran across the room, tears streaming down her face as she hugged him, Anakin swung Padme around and around as they embraced eachother and kissed passionatly.. " Im so sorry I ever left you Padme" Anakin said tears streaming down his face. soon tiny foot steps could be hear on the hard wood floor.. Padme turned around.. she wiped the tears from her face as she walked Anakin over to the twins.. " Luke, Leia this is, this is your daddy" Padme said as Anakin bent down to meet his children. " Hi guys" Anakin said. " are you a jedi?" Luke asked. " Yes I am " Anakin said as he looked at Luke. " alright!" Luke said as he and Leia embraced Anakin and Padme stood watching..  
  
Little girl at the kitchen table, crayons, construction paper "Hey mom look what I drew, it's a picture of me and you" And later when he says his prayers, she runs his fingers through his hair So thankful for every day  
  
They pay their bills, watch TV, day in day out, its all they need Mow the grass, fix the leak, just to fix it again They go to church, go to school, everyday its something new. Precious are the days as they go by in their ordinary life.  
  
Suddenly Padme sat up violently rubbing her eyes. She shook her head realizing what she thought was real, was all a dream. Padme climbed out of her bed and walked slowly down the carpeted hallway and creaked open the door to the twins' room, both twins were sleeping soundly as Padme smiled to herself she shut the door over.. she walked down the winding stair case when the phone rang, Padme froze. Should she answer it? Something inside told her not to. she let it ring instead, the answering machine came on as she listened to see what who ever was calling had to say. the second the voice talked she knew the voice, she shook her head making sure it wasn't a dream.. She listened to the message.. "Padme. I know you probably don't care, you've probably forgotten about me, but I havent forgotten about you, I cant believe how much ive missed you, and our childeren. Well im at the air port right now, im at the Coruscant Hotel at the air port base, im in room 207. I love you. You don't know what I would give to have you back Padme. I love you honey." The answering machine clicked off. Padme sat in the chair next to the machine and just cried.  
  
  
  
Phone rings hes calling from the airport Its midnight, hes all alone He says, "I cant believe how much ive missed And what I wouldn't give  
  
To pay the bills, watch TV day in, day out the same routine Mow the grass fix the leak, just to fix it again Go to church, go to work, I cant tell you how this hurts I miss my son, I miss my wife, and my ordinary life..  
  
Precious are the days as they go by, in this ordinary life.  
  
TBC END OF PART ONE PLEASE REVIEW THIS FIC!! I NEED TO SEE IF ITS EVEN WORTH PUTTING PART 2 UP!! My computer FINALLY started workin again, so I have this new fic up.. I should have chapter 2 up by Sunday, although im not quite sure.. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Part 2 hopefully to come, depends on the reviews! 


	2. Chpater 2

Disclaimer: All the SW characters belong to Master George!!! The song "There You Are" belongs to Ms. Martina McBride.  
  
Summary: Anakin Leaves Padme, but tries to decide if it was the right choice!  
  
YOU LIKED IT!!! YOU REALLY LIKED IT!!!  
  
A/n: Well like I said before I posted this fic in the past but under another name... please r/r  
  
  
  
Ordinary Life: Part 2 By: classof05  
  
Padme sauntered over to the kitchen table, sat down and let out a large sigh. She pressed the replay button on the answering machine and listened to Anakins message once again. "Common Padme think" she told herself outloud. "Gods, what should I do?" "Say you'll go" a voice said form behind Padme, making her jump. It was obi- wan. " Obi-wan, how, wh." Padme said, stuttering to find words.. " Just go, ill watch the twins" Obi-wan said,smiling Padme hugged obi-wan as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door. Padme ran to her speeder, climbed in and headed off to the airport. She arrived at the airport about an hour later, rushed through security, and up to the front desk. " Hi, can you tell me what floor room 207 is on?" Padme asked, looking at the woman behind the desk. " Floor 3 honey" the women said as Padme took off to the elevators. Padme walked down the large hall of floor 3, looking at each of the golden plated numbers that were laying beside the doors on the wall. "205, 206, 207.." Padme said to herself, stopping at room 207. Padme stepped closer to the door, her heart racing faster with every step, she brought her hand up to the door and knocked, then stood silent and still. Moments later a tall, lengthy man opened the door, blue eyes shinning in the hallway lights, he was just how she remembered him. " Padme?" He said. All Padme could do was smile slightly and nod her head. " Oh my god!" Anakin said sweeping Padme up off her feet and twirling her in circles. " Im so sorry Padme, im so sorry" Anakin said. " Its okay" Padme said, tears rolling down her cheeks, and Anakins too. Anakin hugged her tighter and they came together in a passionate kiss. " Im sorry I left you Padme" Anakin said as he kissed her forehead. " Its okay Ani" Padme said. " I, I just couldn't live without you, or our baby. what did you have Padme? Is it a boy, is it a girl? What is it?" Anakin said looking down at Padme. " I had two Ani, a boy and a girl" Padme said looking up at Anakin. " we have twins?" Anakin asked as he kissed Padme before she could answer. " Yes, Luke, and Leia" Padme answered between kisses. Anakin wrapped his arm around Padmes waist and walked backwards to his door, slid his card through the slot, and opened the door, still kissing Padme. Anakin laid Padme and himself down on the bed never breaking their kiss as he ran his hands up and down Padme's back, while she twisted his shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck. Anakin looked into Padmes eyes and broke the kiss.. " I love you" he said in a whisper that Padme almost couldn't hear. " I love you to Ani" Padme said as Anakin pulled the covers up over them.  
  
There you are, in the early light of day  
  
There you are, in the quiet words I pray  
  
I've been blessed by the simple happiness  
  
Of the perfect love we've made  
  
* Every time I turn around, when I'm lost and when I'm found  
  
Like an angel standing guard, there you are  
  
Every time I take a breath, and when I forget to breathe  
  
You're watching over me, there you are  
  
** When I'm looking for the light, in the middle of the night  
  
Searching for the brightest star, there you are  
  
  
  
Padme and Anakin walked down the stairs, hand in hand, luggage swung over their shoulders, Padme lead the way to her speeder and she tossed the luggage inside the trunk, and unlocked the doors. They drove home, talking about their past, present, future, the twins, why Anakin left. But that all didn't matter, they were together, forever. They arrived at the house, Obi- wans speeder parked out front, and the laughter of two twins could be heard as soon as Padme swung open the large wooden door and stepped inside. "Hello?" Padme yelled. "Anybody home?" she asked again " In here" Obi-wan's voice called from the kitchen.. before Anakin could finish setting down his luggage two pajama clad twins ran into the room jumping up into Padme's arms. Anakin admired the twins, Luke was the spitting image of him dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, he looked very mischevious as well, there was no denying that, but Leia, although she had her mothers hair color, and length, was more of a mixture of both himself and Padme. Her skin was a more tanned color, and her eyes, her eyes were what caught Anakins, her eyes wern't brown, or blue, they were a jade color, Anakin swore they had 3 or 4 different colors in them. But she was a great resemblence of Padme, her hair was long and wavy, but he couldn't tell how long, it was pulled up into two messy french braids. " Luke, Leia theres someone I would like you to meet" Padme said as she brought Anakin forward. " do you know who this is?" Padme asked looking at the twins, then at Anakin. " daddy?" Leia said outloud as she ran to Anakin and hugged him. " Dad!" Luke said as he joined Leia, and Anakin. Padme smiled as she watched the twins hug Anakin, tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks as he kissed each of the twins and hugged them again. Obi-wan entered the room, holding a glass of orange juice in one hand and an apple in the other. " whats going on in here?" he asked looking at Padme. The noticing the tall, lengthy man that stood up from the twins. Obi-wan looked at Anakin and dropped his glass as he ran to Anakin and hugged him. " I thought I'd never see you again" Obi was said as he hugged Anakin, and Padme began to clean up the mess from the orange juice Obi-wan had dropped. " Im sorry Padme" Obi-wan said. "Ill clean it up" he said again walking over to it and helping Padme clean up. " That's okay Obi-wan, ill do it" Padme said sweeping the remainder of the glass up. Padme took one more glance over at Anakin, the twins, and Obi wan, as they started to walk outside the the backyard, Leia was holding Anakins hand, Luke was on Anakins shoulders, and Obi-wan was walking right beside Leia. Padme smiled to herself as she washed the breakfast dishes and stared out the window as Anakin chased the twins around, Obi-wan not far behind. Padme smiled.  
  
There you are, standing in a crowded room  
  
There you are, the earth and I'm the moon  
  
My desire, is to stand by the fire  
  
That burns inside of you  
  
* Every time I turn around, when I'm lost and when I'm found  
  
Like an angel standing guard, there you are  
  
Every time I take a breath, and when I forget to breathe  
  
You're watching over me, there you are  
  
** When I'm looking for the light, in the middle of the night  
  
Searching for the brightest star, there you are  
  
  
  
" I now pronounce you husband & wife" obi-wan said, looking up form his bible. "You may kiss the bride". Anakin smiled at Padme as he lifted her veil up over her head and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. The crowd in the church all whooped and hollered as Anakin and Padme broke the kiss the audience clapped and Luke and Leia came running up the stage, Padme and Anakin each taking one. Anakin looked down at Padme, and she smiled as Anakin kissed her again. Luke, Leia, obi-wan, Padme, and Anakin all stood side by side as Solo, Padme's sister took a photo of them.  
  
Padme slowly closed the picture book and slid it back into its slot on the shelf. She remembered that day to, the day she and Anakin were married, how she had thought that they would never be together again, someone had told Padme it would all work out for the better, and it did. Padme looked over to her bed and found Anakin lying face down in his pillows snoring, Padme smiled to herself as she climbed into the bed and snuggled up next to Anakin. "I love Ani" she said as she kissed him on the head. " I love you to Angel" Anakin said as he reached for Padme's hand. All Padme could do was smile. She snuggled under the covers, letting out a sigh of relief, she turned on her side as she stared out the window, it was snowing, it hadnt snowed in over 45 years, Padme new it was a sign, what kind of sign she thought. She'd just have to wait and see. But for now, she was happy just living an ordinary life.  
  
When I'm looking for the light, in the middle of the night  
  
Searching for the brightest star, there you are  
  
There you are, there you are  
  
Every time I turn around, when I'm lost and when I'm found  
  
Like an angel standing guard, there you are  
  
Every time I take a breath, and when I forget to breathe  
  
You're watching over me, there you are  
  
There you are, there you are  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
DONE!!! WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT, IF I GET OVER THIS DANG WRITERS BLOCK THAN MAYBE I WILL POST A THRID PART, I DON'T HAVE ONE WRITTEN UP YET, BUT I'LL FIND ONE, ANYWAY LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS ON HOW YOU LIKED THIS STORY, GOOD BAD, IN BETWEEN, I DON'T CARE JUST LEAVE ME SOME!!! THANKIES! ENJOY! 


End file.
